


Story #1

by Glass_of_Beer



Category: RPF - Fandom, ot - Fandom
Genre: Erotica, F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_of_Beer/pseuds/Glass_of_Beer
Summary: A long held desire is fulfilled





	Story #1

"Hello," he said, striding up to the deck. She nearly dropped her beer in surprise. She had been sitting, relaxing, shedding off the frustrations of the day.  
"Wha- what are you doing here?"  
"You always knew that I would come for you, one day," he answered.  
Simultaneously, they each muttered, "That's what she said!" They laughed, and he took her hand. "Let's go inside," he said, grinning.  
She got up and lead him in, through the living room. She could feel the desire rolling off of him, like ocean waves.   
"I can't wait anymore," he said breathlessly. He turned her around, kissing her full, luscious lips. Their tongues intertwined and she felt him squeeze her closer, one arm around her waist, the other hand sliding up the back of her neck, cradling her head. They were locked that way for seconds? Minutes? Impossible to tell. His mouth broke free, and moved to her neck, rapidly kissing her throat. She pushed him back long enough to strip his t-shirt off, and her blouse promptly followed. Their lips met again, and she felt him deftly unhook her bra. She wriggled free of it without ever breaking the kiss. She could feel his hands shake in anticipation as he unbuttoned her shorts. They fell to the ground and she kicked them away. His thumbs hooked the waistband of her underwear, and he pulled them down over her hips.   
As they dropped, he stepped back. She watched his eyes roam over every inch of her. She was exposed and vulnerable, but unafraid. "My god, you are incredible," he breathed, looking her directly in her eyes. "I just want to drink you in!" She stepped closer and grabbed the bulge in his jeans. "You're going to do a lot more than that, aren't you? Come on." She headed to the bedroom, and heard him whisper, "Goddamn," as he followed, mesmerized by her ample butt.   
They crossed through the doorway and she felt his left hand squeeze her ass cheek and slide around her hip, as his right hand found and caressed her breast. He kissed the back of her neck and pressed his warm body against her back. She enjoyed this attention for a handful of seconds before hopping up on the bed. He practically tore his belt and jeans off before joining her.  
She lay back, one arm above her head. He slid in beside her, pressing his body next to hers. His hand explored her body, as he kissed her neck, moving down to her chest. She giggled when she felt his beard tickle her breasts, but he never let up until he had kissed every freckle there. He kissed her faded tattoo and his mouth moved across her large breasts towards her nipple. His tongue drew a lazy circle around her areola, slowly spiraling in to her rapidly hardening nip. She felt it flicked by his tongue once, twice, and then his lips encircled it and he began to suck. Gently at first, and a quiet moan escaped her lips. His other hand had moved down, caressing her hips, and was now rubbing her thigh. He sucked harder, and she suddenly gasped as his teeth gently scraped her sensitive nipple. His roaming hand had been searching, and found her warm valley there, his fingers gently running through her hair. He groaned into her tit as he grabbed her mound, and she felt his hardness twitch, pressed into her side. He slid a finger in to gingerly tease her pink button. Her breathing grew rapid as that single finger moved around.  
He kissed her quickly on the mouth, and then rapidly kissed across her bosom, down her stomach, to the crease of hip.  
"Oh, I don't kn-"  
Her words were stolen, changing to incomprehensible syllables of pleasure as his tongue parted her lips and found her hidden pearl. He licked down to her opening, and back, rolling back and forth over her little nub. She moaned and grabbed his head, gripping his long hair. His tongue moved harder, faster. He slid his hands under her ass, grabbing a handful of each cheek and grinding her pelvis into his face. Her hands flailed, one finding a pillow to grab, the other gripping a handful of the sheets in her fist.   
"More!" She gasped. He pulled back for a moment, freeing his hands from under her. She felt his two fingers plunge inside of her and his tongue returned to its worship. He stroked her insides firmly, quickly. She could feel the tension building, the pressure mounting. Her breath panted, her fists clenched harder. The feeling was almost too much- and then she exploded, her neck and back arching, arms frozen, her thighs quivering as the orgasm avalanched over her. No words were possible, no sound escaped her mouth for several heartbeats. And then she gasped like a drowning woman, hands beating the bed like a drummer. She yelled curses to gods she didn't believe in as the aftershocks rippled through her body, spasms hitting every part of her. Until, slowly, they subsided.  
She realized, belatedly, that she was still clamping his head tightly between her thighs. She relaxed her legs, and he popped up, looking disheveled, but grinning like a fool. "Well that was a lot of fun!" he laughed. "But there's a bit more left to do!"  
His feet hit the floor, and he hooked the backs of her knees over his shoulders. She squealed and laughed as he pulled her over to the edge of the bed, her hips just hanging over.   
"Are you ready?" he asked. "I've been ready!" she answered.  
She sucked in a breath as she felt his length fill her. He closed his eyes in ecstasy and groaned, "My god you feel amazing!" His hands gripped her thighs, and he pulled her legs a little farther apart, her calves resting on his shoulders. He delved deeper into her core and they both moaned. His hand reached forward and found her big, round breast. He gripped it as he pumped slowly, his fingers shifting to roll her erect nipple between them.  
"Faster," she demanded, breathing hard.  
"I'm trying to hold on!" he objected.  
She squeezed down on his shaft, ignoring his pleas. "Ohmygodohmygod," he gasped, thrusting faster and harder despite himself. She felt that familiar pressure building as his thickness rammed in and out of her. He pinched the nipple he'd been toying with, and that shock pushed her farther towards her second orgasm. "Please, again, more" she asked. He grinned, and grabbed her forearms. And she grabbed his. They pulled each other together with each thrust, she felt his pelvis grind into her. Her toes started curling back towards her knees. Their sex reached a frenzied pace! She was so close to another, when he erupted! A wordless howl was all he could produce as he frantically continued to pound into her, his fingers digging into her arms. That pushed her over the edge and the electric jolt of a second climax ripped through her, their inchoate sounds blending together. Moaning, panting, gasping.  
He slowed down, spent and exhausted. She felt him slip out of her and she pulled herself farther up on the bed. He collapsed next to her, laying a hand on her stomach. They looked at each other and chuckled. "Fuck me!" he blurted, still catching his breath. "I just did!" she replied. They both laughed, basking in the afterglow, tired but deliriously joyful.


End file.
